Mistake
by xMrs.Zoldyck
Summary: Craig rejects Tweek. Tweek moves away but two years later he moves back to South Park and shakes up Craig's perfect life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a multichapter fanfic. It's Creek... AGAIN I KNOW. I promise that one day i'm going to write something different...**

_I really don't understand. Why is he so nervous? He looks down and is mumbling something. While he's fumbling with his shirt he tries to say something. But it seems like the words can't come out of his mouth.  
"Uhm… Tweek you want to talk with me?"  
He squeaks. "Y..YES!"  
I smile. "You don't have to be so nervous you know… We're friends."  
He nods. "Friends…."  
This is fucking weird. I'm getting uncomfortable. "Tweek say what you have to say please…"  
"Okay.. uhm.. argh Craig this is nngh going to sound really, really weird."  
I nod. This is already really weird.  
"So… uhm… uhh.."  
And it's also getting really annoying. I'm 15 I can do something else with my life instead of listening to a twitchy blond.  
"Craig.. I..I I love you!"  
What.  
I look at the blond. He's red and his eyes are wide. It's like he doesn't believe he just said that. Well I can't believe it either.  
"That is... fucking disgusting…"  
He looks up. A tear rolls over the apple of his cheek. "Oh…"  
He tries to smile but he makes this weird sounds.  
"I understand.. argh… I won't bother you anymore Craig…"  
"Okay."_

This happened two years ago. I didn't think that Tweek would stop hanging out with me, Token and Clyde. But I guess that's normal after I told him that he's disgusting. I didn't mean to sound so cold, but it just rolled out of my mouth. And it_ is _a little disgusting…  
In the beginning, Token and Clyde were confused. Clyde kept asking why Tweek didn't hang out with us anymore or he whined when Tweek didn't join us for lunch. Token was silent but I saw that he was hurt. Two weeks after I rejected Tweek, Token said he knew now why Tweek didn't hang out wih us anymore. Token told me he didn't thought that Tweek was disgusting and that he was still going to hang out with him. But also with Clyde and me of course.  
A month later Token told me that Tweek moved away. I was a little bit sad because we used to be friends.  
Now I'm 17 and my life is great. I have two best friends and I'm popular. The girls love me.  
I'm walking to the bus stop. Clyde and I take the bus to school. Unfortunately Cartman and his friends take the bus as well. They are already standing at the bus stop. Great.  
Kenny waves. "Hey Craigy." He walks over and tries to hug me.  
"Get off me, Kenny."  
He grins. "Sure, sure."  
Cartman and Stan ignore me. They hate me as much as I hate them. Kyle tries to be friendly and smiles at me. I just flip him off. But Kenny loves to be friends with everybody. And he thinks that everybody likes him. But I don't. He is like a disease you can't get rid of. He puts his arm around my shoulder and I decide to leave it there because it won't matter if I tell him to leave me alone.  
Finally Clyde arrives at the bust stop too. That motherfucker is always so late and then I have to hang out with those dipshits.  
"Hey Craig."  
"Don't hey me. Maybe you should learn to come earlier."  
He shrugs. "Whatever. Hey Kenny." Yea Clyde likes Kenny, don't ask me why.

When we're at school, Clyde and I search Token. Most of the time we can find him at his locker. Just like this day.  
"Hey Token!"  
Token smiles. "Hey guys."  
I walk to him and we high five. "I have news…"  
Clyde jumps up. "You got a girlfriend?"  
Token shakes his head.  
"You became even richer?"  
Token glares at Clyde but then he shakes his head again. "No douche, Tweek moved back to South Park!"  
Clyde jumps up. "Really? We got to say hi to him!"  
I don't really want to but Clyde grabs my arm and starts to run. "Do you even now where to find him?" Clyde stops and frowns. "Uhm no…" Token smiles. "I know. Don't worry." A minute later I see Tweek. He's getting books out of his locker. He looks different… Less.. crazy.. Clyde is dumbfounded. "Is _that_ Tweek?" Token nods. "The two years did him good, didn't they?" Clyde nods. Then he walks to Tweek.  
"Hi Tweek." Tweek looks up. He still has one of his books in his hand. "Hi… uhm..Clyde!" Clyde nods and smiles. "Yup it's me! Clyde." Tweek laughs and shakes his hand. "Craig is here too!" I don't think Tweek can talk to me, he'll get a panic attack. But he walks up to me and shakes my hand. "Hi Craig. Good to see you again." He smiles. His teeth are nice and even. He must have had braces because they used to be a little crooked. I get shaken out of my thoughts when he releases my hand. "You want to eat lunch with us?" Token asks. Tweek wrinkles his nose. "Uhm sorry, but I already promised Thomas and the others to eat with them." I notice how he doesn't stutter or squeaks anymore. He walks away and waves. "Craig stop staring. You look like a stupid girl that has a crush." Clyde slaps me on the back of my head. But I keep looking. The blond changed a lot. He seems like a totally different person.

**See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY here's a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait but i didn't really feel like writing lol**

* * *

I know that Clyde is talking to me but I am not really listening. I'm watching someone. I'm watching Tweek. He sits at a table together with Thomas, Butters and Kenny. Kyle, Stan and Cartman are also there but I hate them so much so I try to pretend they don't really exist.  
"Craig…"  
If I pretend Clyde doesn't exist; maybe he'll leave me alone for a while.  
"CRAIG!"  
I guess not…  
"What's up dickhead?" I answer  
Clyde glares. "Did you hear one thing that I told you?"  
"No."  
"Craaiig, come on. Stop staring at Tweek you look hella creepy." Clyde whines.  
I flip him off. "Stop being a bitch."  
"But it's so weird…"  
I stand up. "You know what? You're right. I'll go talk to Tweek…"  
Clyde snorts. "And you think that, that isn't weird?"  
I shrug. "I don't care what you think."  
"I know…You never do."  
He tries to look sad and cute but his _'puppy face'_ just makes my fist itch, ready to plant it in his face. I decide I am just going to ignore him… _again_. I casually walk to Tweek's table. When I look back at Clyde and Token. Clyde is sniffing and whining to Token while pointing at me. Poor Token. What did I do to him…Before I know it I am standing next to the table of Tweek.  
"Craigyyy!" Kenny squeaks. "What did I do to deserve your visit?"  
I flip him of. "I am not here for you. I want to talk with Tweek."  
Kenny smiles "Really..?"  
I slide next to Tweek and turn my face until I meet his eyes. "Hello Tweek."  
"Helloo?" He frowns and I see that he doesn't understand what's going on. I don't understand it either.  
"Uhm.. How are you?" Kenny starts to laugh. "Oh God, Craig, this is so awkward to watch."  
Well it isn't only awkward to watch. I feel awkward too, especially when the blond doesn't answer my fucking question. He's just nibbling on his sandwich. I know when we used to be younger, he would answer all my questions. He would do everything for me. If I had asked him to jump of a bridge, he would've asked if he had to dive or jump with his feet first. But now, the motherfucker ignored me.  
"I asked you a fucking question…" I tried to be friendly, but it just doesn't work out…  
"I don't want to answer your fucking question because it's stupid as hell." Tweek answers.  
I am dumbfounded. _What the fuck._ Kenny starts to laugh even harder and Kyle, Stan and Cartman join him. Thomas is silent and Butters only says: "Oh Hamburgers…"  
Tweek smiles, happy with his success. But that would not be for long. I know enough tricks to get that grin of his face.  
"Why aren't you twitching or stuttering anymore?"  
I am right. The smile on his face disappeared. "That is none of your business."  
Classic come back.  
"Sure, sure… I just thought it was weird.."  
Kenny shakes his head "Leave him alone Craig…"  
"Or even better", I continue, "I'd like to know why you moved AND why you moved back."  
Tweek opens his mouth but closes it again. He looks like a fish that doesn't get water anymore. "Or is it for the reason that I know best of everyone…"  
Tweek snorts. "Sure, you would like that, don't you Craig. But don't think that you're such a big part of my fucking life."  
I laugh. "Take it easy, I was just joking."  
Tweek tries to smile. "Of course you were….You never take anything serious."  
I shrug. "I have to admit that."  
Well at least he's talking to me now.  
"Thomas let's go to the lockers", Tweek stands up," See you in English class Craig…"  
I nod and wave when he leaves. Kenny smiles. "Soooo, Craig, why the sudden interest in Tweek?"  
"I have no interest in Tweek. We used to be friends so I'd like to be friends again."  
"But two years ago, you weren't really friends anymore. Or am I wrong?"

Nope he isn't wrong at all. I don't know why I want to be friends again but I just want to. He changed and I think we should learn to leave the past behind. But I'm not sure if Tweek agrees with me.

I sit behind Tweek during English class. He's taking notes and he doesn't twitch or squeak one time. It's so unlike him, but it isn't bad. I didn't hate his twitching and squeaking though, it gave him something unique. I take a little paper and start writing something on it.

_Hey Tweek, wanna come over to my house after school?_

I fold the paper and throw it at Tweek. It hits his head and falls on the ground. Tweek turns his head and glares. But when I point at the paper on the ground his look softens and he picks the paper up. He turns back around and starts to read. I see how he takes his pen and starts to write a reply. When he's done, he folds the paper again and throws it at my desk. I pick it up and start reading.

_Sorry but I already made plans with Thomas. But I can still come to your house at 8 p.m. if that's alright with you?_

When I look up, he's looking at me to see my reaction. I nod. And he smiles.  
The bell rings and everybody starts to pack his or her stuff. Tweek comes to my desk and smiles.  
"Uhm see you at eight Craig…"  
I nod. "Yeah, see you."  
He turns around and walks away. When he's at the door he waves and then he's gone.  
I wonder what kind of plans he made with Thomas.  
Thomas is the Tourette kid. I used to have a little obsession with him, but it's over now. And now it seems like Tweek likes Thomas a lot. Well Thomas is a nice guy and he's friendly for everyone. So I guess it's normal that he's friendly for a twitchy, paranoid kid as Tweek… But he isn't really twitchy and paranoid anymore. How did that happen? Did he just grew out of it? Is that even possible? I don't know and I'll probably never will.

I walk out of school and go to the side of the building. That is where I always smoke. I can't do it at home, because my dad would beat me to dead if he knew I did this. I stand with my back against the wall and slide down until my butt hits the snow on the ground. Fucking cold. I take a cigarette and pull my lighter out of my pocket of my pants. It feels so good when I inhale. I really needed this. Suddenly I hear something.

"Stop. Not here please. What if someone sees us?"

Is that Tweek? I throw my cigarette on the ground and crush it with my foot. Then I stand up and try to go closer to where I heard Tweek talking.  
"Aww, come on Tweek don't be so prude…"  
That's Thomas.  
When I peep around the corner, I see how Thomas has put his hands either side of Tweek's face and how he presses Tweek against the wall. Tweek is blushing.  
"O..okay, but only one."  
What does he mean only one?  
Thomas grins and presses his mouth against Tweeks. I don't want to look. Fucking disgusting. But I keep watching anyway. Tweek closes his eyes and opens his mouth. Immediately Thomas puts his tongue in Tweek's mouth. I tear my eyes away and take a step back. I guess I saw something I shouldn't have seen.

* * *

**I swear this is a Creek story, just wait... :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter but I don't really feel like writing any longer and I wanted to end this chapter here so :/**

* * *

I want to walk away but then Thomas locks his eyes with mine. He sees me. He smirks and kisses Tweek even harder. What the fuck? I turn around and walk away. What's wrong with Thomas? He thinks that it's going to affect me when he kisses Tweek? I don't give a fuck. The only thought that I have is: Eww that is disgusting.

When I arrive at my house, I don't see the car of my parents in the garage and my sisters bike isn't parked against the front side of the house. Home alone. Awesome.  
Even though I said it was awesome, I still start with my homework anyways. I may look like I don't give a fuck and most of the times I don't. But I want good grades because I'm pretty scared of my dad, and I want a good future and blahblahblah.  
After my homework I start to wander in the house like a brainless zombie. Suddenly the doorbell rings. I look at the clock. It's only 6 p.m. So that can't be Tweek. Maybe Ruby or my mom.  
I walk to the door and the person on the other side keeps ringing impatiently.  
"Yeah, yeah I am coming. God."  
When I open the door. I see Tweek's grinning face.  
"Huh, weren't you coming around 8?"  
"Well, uhm, yeah but my plans changed and I was bored. But I can leave and come back later if you want me to."  
I shake my head. "No that's ridiculous."  
I wonder why the plans changed. It didn't seem like Thomas and Tweek had a fight. If you have a fight with someone, you normally don't allow them to put their tongue in your throat. I wonder if it's okay to ask why his plans changed.  
"Why..?"  
Tweek looks confused. "Why what?"  
"Why did you change your plans with Thomas?"  
Tweek shrugs. "That doesn't matter and it isn't really your business."  
"Okay."  
I walk inside and Tweek follows me. "Wow. So long ago that I've been here!"  
I nod. "Indeed. So, uhm, what do you want to do? We can play videogames or a board game, I don't know…"  
"I want to play video games."  
"Okay. I have 'The legend of Zelda', 'Mario Kart' and 'Halo'."  
Tweek frowns. "Hmmm.. 'Mario Kart'?"  
I snort. "Sure."  
We go upstairs and I start the gaming console and search for 'Mario Kart'. Tweek sits in front of the cage in my room.  
"Is this Stripe?"  
My hearts stings when I hear that name. "No… How long do you think that guinea pigs live? This is a new one. His name is Felix."  
"Oh. Sorry."  
Tweek puts his finger in the cage and Felix comes a little closer so Tweek can stroke him.  
"This one is cute too." He says and then he smiles at me. He has dimples. _That's cute too… _I walk to him and give him the console. "Ready to be defeated?" Tweek grins. "You wish, Craig Tucker!" I laugh and start the game.  
I choose Peach and wait for Tweek to make a choice. He pouts. "Nooo I want to be Peach." I snort. "Okay." I deselect Peach and choose Luigi. "Happy now?"  
Tweek nods and selects Peach. "Let's start!"

I won 3 times and Tweek 2 times. "Told ya", I grin. Tweek pouts. "Yeah,yeah you won whatever…"  
"You don't have to be so pissed.. So do I get something for winning?"  
"Uhm…no.. We didn't agreed on something like that…"  
"Aww,Tweek, please? Can I as price just ask you one question?"  
Tweek thinks about it and frowns a little. "Okay…"  
"But you have to answer with the truth", I quickly add.  
Tweek nods unsure. I can see that he's a little scared for what I am going to ask.  
"So..uhm.. Tweek, are you and Thomas like boyfriends..?"  
First his eyes widen but then he starts to laugh hysterically.  
"Oh God, no! Thomas is my best friend but not my _boyfriend_…"  
I am confused. Clyde is _my_ best friends but he never puts his tongue in my mouth. I would beat him to death if he ever did something like that.  
"So you kiss all your best friends?"  
Tweek's face loses all its color. "How..Who..What?!" He doesn't make any sense.  
I chuckle. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me… But I do want to know why you kiss him if you two aren't boyfriends."  
Tweek shrugs. "Craig you were only going to ask one question, so I don't have to answer this one."  
I pout. "That is so unfair Tweek."  
"No, it's not."  
"Yes it is!"  
"No it's.. Goddammit this is so childish!"  
I laugh. "True."  
"But… It's not like I don't want to tell you, but I just can't…"  
"Just like you can't tell my why you moved away and why you moved back."  
"I can tell you but I cry if I have to talk about that."  
I don't want a crying Tweek in my house because first of all I hate it when people cry. It's disgusting with all the tears and snot. And the second reason is that I still remember a crying Tweek from two years ago and that image is just heartbreaking.  
I nod. "I understand. You can tell me when you're ready for it. When we're friends again."  
Tweek cocks his head to the side. "Aren't we friends..?"  
I smile. "If you want to.. I thought you didn't really like me anymore."  
Tweek stands up. "No..no I still like you!" He blushes. "As a friend of course!" he adds.  
I stand up as well. "Of course.."  
He nods. "Yeah…"  
He walks to Felix' cage again and kneels next to it.  
"Uhm.. Craig. I think I have to go home. My dad is going to worry, because he doesn't know that I'm here."  
I walk to him. Op en the cage and put Felix on my shoulder. He likes to sit there.  
"Okay. See you tomorrow at school."  
Tweek smiles, stands up again, pets Felix and then he leaves.  
Tweek changed. He has so many secrets and he doesn't tell me anything. I understand though. I didn't expect him to trust me suddenly and stuff. But still… I want to know his secrets, I want to know everything about him.  
I want to know why he kisses Thomas, why he moved away and suddenly came back to South Park, why he doesn't twitch or stutter anymore. How he changed so much in only two years. But I have a feeling that he'll never tell me these things himself. So maybe I have to discover them on my own.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, if you did please review because it motivates me to write more and update faster! But only if you want of course! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, I'm so sorry for the long wait! And this chapter kinda sucks, sorry... AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :')**

* * *

The next day I didn't take the bus to school. I didn't warn Clyde, so he'll probably be pissed. Not that I care. I wanted to be earlier at school today because I know that Thomas comes early. Maybe I can talk to him now and ask some questions about Tweek. When I arrive, I see Thomas. He's sitting on a bench and he's alone. Perfect.  
"Hey Thomas!"  
Thomas looks up and is dumbfounded. We didn't really talk since we were 10 so it's normal that he thinks this is weird.  
"Hello… Craig…"  
I sit next to him and smile. "So, what're you doing?"  
Thomas shrugs. "Waiting for –COCK- Tweek to arrive."  
I grin. I love his Tourette-syndrome. "Yeah.. Tweek.. uhm.. Can I ask you some questions?"  
Thomas nods awkwardly. "So uhm why did you and Tweek kiss?"  
Thomas smiles.  
"Why do you –PUSSY- care?"  
"Because… I don't know.."  
"I know."  
"You know?"  
Thomas grins.  
"You care because –SHITFUCK- you like Tweek."  
"Yes I like him. We used to be friends."  
"No..no. That is not what I –SHITBALLS- meant."  
We just stare at each other for a moment but then it hits me. I feel how my face starts to burn. Why am I blushing? What the fuck.  
"Hell no! You know… I rejected Tweek once! Like hell that I would ever like him!"  
Thomas smirks. "I know… And hello Tweek by the way."  
What?  
I turn around and Tweek is standing behind me. He smiles, but his eyes don't smile with him. He looks like a beaten puppy or even worse he looks like Stripe that time I saw him after a vacation and Clyde didn't feed him every day.  
Thomas did this on purpose, I just know. That fucking asshole.  
"Hello Craig… Thomas do you want to go to the lockers with me?"  
Thomas nods and he stands up. He puts his hand on my shoulder. Tweek is already walking away.  
"Sucks to be you…" Thomas whispers.  
I hate him so much.

I slam my fist against my locker. I didn't know that Thomas was such a twat. Someone pokes me in my face. This is not the freaking time to do that.  
"What the fuck do you want?"  
Clyde just stares. "Craig you're not the one that is supposed to be angry. You left me behind at the bus."  
I shrug. "Yeah, yeah I don't care."  
Clyde glares. "But I do! Why didn't you take the bus today?"  
"That is not your business!" Oh god I start to sound like Tweek.  
Clyde puts his arm around me. "You can tell me dude, we're best friends."  
I don't deserve Clyde. I left him behind and he isn't even angry. He's even worried about me. Clyde's a good guy.  
"Well, I discovered that Thomas is an asshole."  
Clyde nods. "Okay. How?"  
I explain the whole story and when I finish I look Clyde in the eyes.  
"Yup. Sounds like an asshole. But do you?"  
"Do I what?"  
"Do you like Tweek?"  
I feel like kicking Clyde in the face but I don't because he was nice until he asked that question.  
"No! I am not gay! Why does everybody thinks that?!"  
"Maybe because you're kinda obsessed with Tweek?"  
I can't say anything against that. If Token or Clyde would act like I do, I would also think they're gay.  
I look around. Wendy is standing at her locker.  
"Hmm. Clyde watch this. I'm gonna prove that I am not gay."  
"How?"  
"Just watch."  
I walk to Wendy. She's talking with Bebe and there are giggling about something. Probably something stupid, because they're fucking bitches.  
"Hey Wendy."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to go out with me?"  
Bebe squeaks and pushes Wendy to me. Wendy is blushing but when she's closer to me, she looks up and smiles.  
"Yeah.. I didn't know you liked me too."  
I don't like you, I am just proving that I'm not gay. But I can't really say that in her face.  
I nod. "Uhm, I'll talk to you later but now I'm going back to Clyde."  
She nods again and waves when I walk away.  
Clyde his eyes are wide. "Wow dude, how?"  
"Everybody loves me."  
Clyde laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go to math."

Math was fucking boring and now I'm searching Tweek. I have to explain everything to him, because he probably only heard bad things about me from Thomas. Luckily I see him. He's sitting on a bench. Alone. I want to walk to him but suddenly someone stops me. It's Wendy.  
"Hey Craig, want to have lunch with me?"  
Ugh…  
"Yeah, but I'm going to talk with Tweek first."  
"Okay!"  
I want to go again but she follows me.  
"Private."  
"Oh… Okay."  
Finally she leaves me alone and I can talk with Tweek.  
"Hey dude."  
Tweek looks up and smiles. "Hi."  
"You know… It's not like I hate you…"  
Tweek looks confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Well.. Didn't you hear the conversation between me and Thomas?"  
"Oh.." Tweek looks down. He shrugs and locks our eyes.  
"It's not like I care what you think about me Craig."  
That hurts.  
"I heard you're together with Wendy…"  
"Uhm..yeah.. Wendy. Yup."  
"You don't like her, do you?"  
"Nope."  
"Then why..?"  
I shrug. Why? Because I don't want everybody to think that I'm gay for Tweek.  
"Have fun with your _girlfriend_ Craig, I'm having lunch with Thomas."  
Always. Always Thomas. I fucking hate that guy. Tweek wants to walk away but before he can I grab his arm.  
"Why don't you have lunch with me?"  
"Wendy isn't going to like that."  
"I don't care."  
"Okay…"  
I don't know why I stopped him. I don't know why I didn't want him to have lunch with Thomas. I'm confused. What the hell is this?

Even if I don't know why I did those things, I'm still happy that Tweek is sitting next to me at the lunch table. I don't even care that Wendy is glaring at me. That bitch can whine as much as she wants.  
"Craig, can I talk to you?" She looks hopeful.  
"Sure, say what you want to say."  
"Uhm.. Private, please."  
I shake my head. "We're not going to leave Tweek all alone."  
"You left me all alone to talk with Tweek!"  
"So?"  
Wendy is red and she looks sad. Tweek looks at her and then he looks at me. He shakes his head and stands up.  
"I was just going to get a drink, so you guys can talk now."  
Goddammit.  
Wendy smiles at Tweek. I glare. But he doesn't really seem to care.  
"Okay Wendy. What do you have to say?"  
"Why did you invite Tweek to eat lunch with us?"  
Why? Good question….

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter is going to be better... probably. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I feel really guilty about the last late update with the crappy chapter, here is an other update. ALREADY?! WOOOOw ;DDD**

* * *

I didn't answer her question and Tweek is already back.  
"Could you two talk nicely?"  
"No, Craig didn't answer my question."  
"God Wendy, you're annoying."  
"That is NOT how you talk to your girlfriend!"  
I roll my eyes but when they meet Tweek's eyes he nods. He fucking agrees with Wendy. But it's not like I'm going to listen to him.  
"I'm going to search Clyde and Token. Bye Wendy."  
I stand up and leave the two alone. Tweek quickly stands up and follows me. When we're at the lockers he pokes my side. I look down and he grins.  
"You really can't stand her, do you? Just break up with her."  
I smirk. "What if I'm deeply in love with her? It's not your problem that I have a girlfriend, is it?"  
Tweek mumbles something. But I don't really understand what he's saying.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
I want to ask him again. He can't ignore everything I ask him. But suddenly Clyde puts his head on my shoulder.  
"Hey Craig, I heard you had a lunch date with Wendy…. And Tweek…" He starts to laugh hysterically. Token hits him on the shoulder but Clyde keeps laughing.  
Tweek sighs and walks away. Great.  
I feel how my face is red. Again. Since that Thomas told me that he thinks that I like Tweek, I blush every time someone mentions something about us.  
"Clyde if you don't stop with laughing, I'm going to smack your face against the wall."  
Clyde stops. He knows that I mean what I say. Token sighs.  
"Craig, you can't keep denying your feelings."  
I glare. From Clyde I would expect things like that, but Token?  
"You're all goddamn fuckers! What is your fucking problem?! I'm not gay for Tweek!"  
Tears start to well up in my eyes. I haven't cried in like years. The last time I cried was when Stripe died. I am not going to cry because people think I'm gay. That is not equal to the death of Stripe.  
"Craig…?"  
Token wants to come closer but I push him away.  
"Don't come near me you fucker."  
Clyde looks sad. "Don't cry Craig. We don't care what gender you like…"  
That is it. "I AM NOT GAY!"  
I turn around and walk away. The sadness and tears are gone and they're replaced by anger. I hate those motherfuckers.  
I go to the side of the school building to smoke. I lean against the wall and search my cigarettes. I pull the package out of my backpack but it's empty. In frustration I throw it on the floor and crush it with my foot. After that I scream in frustration. Suddenly someone holds a cigarette in front of my face.  
"For you."  
I turn my face to see who offered the cigarette and I smile when my eyes meet Tweeks.  
"Thanks."  
I pull my lighter out of my pocket and light the cigarette. I close my eyes when I inhale and slide down until I sit. Tweek sits next to me and hugs his knees.  
"I saw Clyde and Token. Clyde was crying that you don't want to be friends anymore."  
I laugh. We are still friends. I am just angry at them now.  
"Why are you guys fighting?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know…"  
"Okay… You don't have to tell me, I don't tell everything to you anyways."  
I shrug. I just stare in silence and Tweek doesn't say anything either. He just sits next to me and keeps looking at me.  
"Are you also angry at me?"  
"No."  
"Do you want to skip school for the rest of the day?"  
I look up. Tweek waits for my answer and when I nod, he stands up and takes my hand to pull me up.  
"Okay then. Let's go."

We are at my house and we're playing 'Mario Kart' again. Tweek is Peach of course. I am winning again and I'm glad that I skip school with Tweek. This really clears my mind. Clyde and Token keep texting me to ask where I am and why I'm not at school anymore. When Tweek noticed that every time I got a text, I would get a shitty mood again, he took my cellphone and put it off.  
Before I know it, it's six p.m. Tweek stands up.  
"I should go home. I hope you feel better…"  
He puts on his coat and picks up his backpack.  
"Wait… Do you want to sleep here?"  
"Like a sleepover?"  
"That sounds gay.. But okay, yes, like a sleepover."  
Tweek smiles. "Yeah! That sounds nice."  
I think for a while. "You can borrow stuff from me so you don't have to go home anymore."  
Tweek nods. "Okay where do I sleep?"  
"Well, I hate it that I sleep in a bed and my guests on mattresses on the ground. So let's put two mattresses on the ground to sleep on. And I have sleeping bags somewhere in this house."  
"Fine by me, let's search them."  
We search for a while and after a quarter, I find the sleeping bags in a closet. I walk upstairs and Tweek follows me. We put two mattresses on the ground and put the sleeping bags on them. Then we just stand in my room for a while.  
"Tweek I just sleep in my boxers but do you need a pajama?"  
Tweek blushes but then he shakes his head. "No… I sleep in my boxers."  
"You can borrow underwear tomorrow."  
He starts to blush even harder and nods awkwardly. I ask him if he wants to drink something and when he asks for cola, I go downstairs.  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
"Okay."  
In the kitchen I take two glasses and fill them with cola. I walk back upstairs and try not to spill the cola. That's pretty difficult because I filled the glasses till the edge. When I finally arrive in my room, I see something I didn't see in years.  
Tweekis sitting on my bed. He is pulling his hair and he is twitching like a madman. I put the glasses on my nightstand and go sit next to him.  
"Tweek.. Easy,easy.. What's wrong dude?"  
"I need it but I can't get it now I'm here…"  
"You need what?"  
"My medicine Craig. The only reason I don't twitch or squeak or stutter anymore is because of my medicine. It also helps me to control my paranoia but I don't have it know! ARGH!'  
I take both of his hands and take them away from his hair. He looks at me with terrified eyes.  
"You're going bald if you keep doing that. And we can get them at your home if you want."  
He shakes his head.  
"T..That's not –nngh- possible Craig… I texted my dad that I'm staying here and he told me that he's going to my aunt so nobody's home and I have no keys and oh no… What if the underpants gnomes are stealing all my underwear now!"  
I put both my hands on his cheeks and force him to look at me.  
"Tweek.. Everything is going to be alright."  
"How do you k..know that?!"  
He closes his eyes and whines. "I didn't want you to see me like this."  
Tears start to stream over his face.  
"Noo.. Don't cry. Why can't I see you like this?"  
"Because… You hated my twitching when we were younger and I.. I want to be friends…"  
He twitches and brushes his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater.  
"We are friends Tweek and I never hated your twitching or stuttering or squeaking."  
"Reall.. argh really?"  
"Really."  
He looks up and locks our eyes. His are red from the crying. It breaks my heart to see him like this.  
"Hmm. Tweek, maybe I have something that can stop the twitching and help you relax. Wait a minute."  
I stand up again and run downstairs. I walk to the kitchen again and search for the beer in the fridge. When I find it I go upstairs again and hand one of the beers to Tweek.  
"Let's get wasted."  
Tweek stares at the beer in his hand but after a while he starts to drink.

It's an hour later and I don't think there is any beer left in the house. I was right. Tweek doesn't twitch anymore. He hiccups now though. It's the most adorable thing ever. After every hiccup he starts to giggle hysterically. And I laugh with him.  
"Hey Tweek, you're gay right?"  
"Yesss… You –hiccup- know that."  
"Are you attracted to me?"  
"Yes..yes you're verryyy handsome –hiccup"  
I smile. That was nice of him. I think I'm pretty drunk to because before I know it I crawled closer to Tweek. We're now laying in our sleeping bags.  
"Tweek come."  
I open my sleeping bag and pet on the place next to me. Tweek giggles and lays beside me. When he's also in the sleeping bag, I close it again.  
"Hmmm.. This is warm and nice. Isn't it?"  
Tweek nods and hums that he agrees with me. I brush his cheek.  
"Why do you kiss Thomas?"  
"I don't know."  
"Can I kiss you too?"  
"I don't –hiccup- know."  
If he doesn't know then I have to try. I press my mouth against his and lick over his bottom lip.  
"Craig…"  
I think he wants me to stop but when he puts his hands around my neck, I get encouraged.  
I nibble on his lip and lick it again. Finally he opens his mouth and I slip my tongue inside. First everything is really shy but after a couple of seconds we start to kiss harder. Our mouths never leave each other and my hands reach for his butt to pull him even closer. He moans. That sounds amazing. I want him to make more sounds because they all sound so attractive to me. I decide there isn't enough space in the sleeping bag and open it again. I roll us over so I'm on top of Tweek. But we never stop kissing. My hand slips under his shirt and I caress his chest. His hand wander to my hair and pull. I groan. Suddenly it hits me. What the fuck am I doing? I was just convincing everybody that I am not gay and now Tweek and I are making out…  
I stop kissing him and roll of him.  
"Craig?"  
"Just.. Just go to sleep."  
Tweek looks confused. He wants to lay his hand on my shoulder but I brush him off.  
"Don't.. Don't touch me."  
"O… okay.."  
Tweek crawls in his sleeping bag and turns his back to me.  
I really fucked up.

* * *

**Finally some action ;) And again THANKSSS FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me so happy! ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hello, Here is another update! Thanks for the reviewssss ^w^. They were very sweet and I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

It's morning. I yawn and stretch. When I turn to face Tweek, his sleeping bag is empty. I look around but he isn't in my room anymore. Well I didn't expect him to stay long after what happened yesterday, but I thought he would at least stay until I woke up. I go downstairs and find my mother at the kitchen table. She is eating breakfast and smiles when she sees me.

"Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?"  
I nod. "Yes, uhm, did you see a blond, short kid?"  
Tweek is really short. When he stood next to me the other day, I discovered that he just reaches my shoulder_, cute._  
"Yeah, he already went home. He said something about his dad … I don't know. He was really polite and said that I should thank you for letting him stay the night."  
He should just say that to my fucking face.  
"It was a cute kid. Friend of yours?"  
"Mom… That was Tweek. Remember him?"  
"Oh yeah. Tweek, he became a handsome boy, but still as twitchy."  
"Normally he isn't twitchy anymore, but he forgot his medicine or something."  
"Oh poor kid. Tell him he can stay over as much as he wants."  
"Sure." But not really. I don't think he wants to talk with me anymore. Why did I even kiss him? Probably because I was drunk. We were both drunk. He actually wouldn't kiss me either when he's sober. The worst thing is that I was convincing everybody that I'm not gay and then _that _happened. But the good thing is that nobody knows it except for Tweek and I. I hope he doesn't tell Thomas or something.  
"Craig. You should go now. The bus is going to leave."  
"Okay, Bye mom!"  
I kiss her on the cheek, put on my coat and pick up my backpack. I'm not going to school by bus, because then I have to see Clyde and I'm still a little bit angry. So I decide to just walk to school.

When I arrive at school I see Clyde and Token standing next to my locker. Guess I'm not going to get my books today. They're probably waiting there to _talk_ with me. But I don't feel like talking to anybody. So I turn around and go back outside. When I'm there I just sit on a bench and wait. I can't believe I'm actually waiting for school to begin. Well for everything is a first time. Suddenly someone stands in front of me. I look up and my eyes lock with Thomas. Ugh.. He's the last person I want to see today.  
"Craig…"  
"Yes…?" I roll my eyes.  
Thomas frowns. He looks pretty pissed off. I have no idea why.  
"What did you –TITTIESPRINKLES- do to Tweek?"  
It's hard to take his question seriously when he shouts 'tittiesprinkles' but he can't help it.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I answer casually.  
"DON'T FUCK WITH ME TUCKER!"  
He comes closer and I try to stand up. "Leave me alone Thomas."  
"NO! YOU NEVER GIVE A FUCK, SO WHY?!"  
He pushes me back until I have no choice but to sit on the bench again.  
"I… I don't understand what you're talking about." I'm getting nervous and people are staring.  
"WHY WOULD HE STILL LIKE YOU?"  
"Stop. Stop yelling." Is he talking about Tweek? Does Tweek _like_ me?  
He looks like he wants to punch me and I'm not going to defend myself. I guess, I deserve it.  
But he doesn't. He stops yelling and starts to cry. Why?  
"I..It's so unfair… I was always there for him and he said I could try to make him fall in love with me and then you… you just decide you want to be friends with him again! Do you know how much you hurt him and how long it took him to forget you? And you just walk up to him and except him to be friends again. While I.. I WAS ALWAYS BY HIS SIDE!"  
Tears are streaming over his face. He tries to wipe them away but they keep coming. Some people gathered around us and are watching us with curious eyes.  
I glare at them and yell. "GET AWAY FUCKERS! THIS IS SOMETHING BETWEEN US!"  
I flip them off and they walk away. Some people are doubting and want to stay but I glare one more time and they also leave.  
"Thomas.. I.."  
"NO! Don't start with excuses because you did something to him I just now! He didn't want to tell me but you hurt him… AGAIN!"  
I _hurt_ him. I hurt Tweek. I didn't mean to. I really don't want to hurt him..  
"I'll ask it one more –FUCK- time. What… did…you…do…to…Tweek?"  
He speaks really slow and he's still crying.  
"I…kissed him…"  
Thomas shakes and his bottom lip is twitching.  
"Why?"  
I don't know. I'm confused just like you. But it doesn't seem like Thomas would take that for an answer.  
"Thomas…?" Tweek stands behind us. "Craig what did you do to Thomas?"  
"Nothing!"  
"Then why the fuck is he crying?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Craig you're an asshole." Tweek walks closer to Thomas , puts his arm around his shoulder and takes him away from me. He turns around one more time and glares. They walk to the school and I don't even try to stop them, I don't try to convince Tweek that I didn't do anything because I have a feeling he wouldn't even believe me. He's probably also still pissed about yesterday. But that wasn't my fault, was it? I was drunk and Tweek kissed me back so it's his fault too…  
This is fucked up. The only thing I know now is that Tweek kisses Thomas to try to fall in love with him. But it doesn't work because he likes _me_? How can he like me after two years and after I told him two years ago that he's disgusting? But I don't feel disgusted right now. I don't hate that he likes me… But I just don't understand. I sit on the bench and just stare. Clyde and Token run out of the school building and they run to me.  
"Dude… Are you alright?" Clyde asks.  
I don't answer and he sits beside me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I forget for a moment that I'm angry at him and just let it be. Token sighs: "Goddammit…"  
"Tweek is really pissed at you.." Clyde says. You don't have to remind me fucker as if I didn't know. Token puts his hand on my shoulder. "Craig.. Let's go to class, we will solve your problems together.. But you'll have to tell us everything. Okay?"  
I nod. I don't care anymore. Clyde smiles and hugs me tightly. "I'm so sorry buddy.."  
I shrug and stand up. "Let's go to class." I say and try to smile. I start to walk to school building and they follow me. I am so glad I have these two and I should've told them everything sooner.

Classes are over and it's lunch time. It's also time to tell Token and Clyde everything that happened. Even though Clyde's my best friend. Only Token, Thomas, Tweek and I know that Tweek confessed to me two years ago and that I rejected him. So I guess I'll have to start there. When I finally start talking Clyde looks interested and Token nods to everything I say to show that he is listening. When I get to the part where I kissed Tweek I stop talking. I am a little embarrassed.  
"What is it? Keep talking Craig, you can tell us everything… So you and Tweek got drunk and what happened next?" Clyde asks.  
I feel how my face is burning.  
"Oh come one! Now you have to tell, you look as red as Kyle's hair!" Clyde jumps up. Then his eyes widen. "Don't tell me you did _it_…"  
I blush harder and shake my head. "NO! We didn't have sex…."  
"Then what?"  
"Well.. uhm.. We got in one sleeping bag together and then we kinda kissed and stuff…"  
Token nods. "Keep talking."  
"And the next day he was gone so I just went to school and uhm suddenly Thomas comes up to me and starts yelling and he tells me that he likes Tweek… But then he says that Tweek doesn't like him because he still likes…. _Me_?"  
Clyde claps his hands: "That's great!"  
I frown. "What's so great about that?"  
"Well Tweek still likes you and you like him too don't ya? You kissed him!"  
I shake my head. "Dude, I was drunk."  
"That's no excuse! You were drunk at Token's party once and Kenny tried to put his tongue in your throat and you hit him. BUT you let Tweek kiss you anyways so that must mean something!"  
I put my face in my hands. What the fuck? Clyde isn't lying because I really did hit Kenny that time. So why didn't I mind it when Tweek and I kissed? I stopped kissing him, but I didn't feel disgust… I don't understand myself anymore… I need to talk with Tweek and discuss everything with him…

* * *

**See you next time! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, suprised?! Yeahyeah a new update.. But it's crap and really short.. I'm really sorry but i had a writersblock and i don't know what I'm doing.**

* * *

School is over and I'm walking to Tweek's house. I want to talk with him, because there are a lot of misunderstandings. I'm thinking of what I should say when I see him. I don't know…  
Hey Tweek, Thomas told me that you like me… No I cannot just say that. I'm still thinking but suddenly I arrived at his house. My stomach turns and I feel sick. How can talking to Tweek be stressful? I stop walking. Tweek and his dad are outside. They're going to leave. But I still want to talk. I run and Tweek sees me.  
"Craig? What are you doing here?"  
"I… I really need to talk to you."  
"Me and my dad were just leaving.."  
"Please, it won't be long."  
Tweek looks at his dad. His dad nods and leaves us alone.  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"  
"I did not do something to Thomas…"  
"I know. Don't worry Craig. Thomas told me everything and I'm sorry that I was so angry at you. While you actually did nothing"  
"Okay. But I'm also sorry about the kiss stuff because you seemed pissed about that too."  
Tweek shrugs. "I wasn't pissed because of the kiss…"  
"Then what?"  
"I was angry that you just pushed me away for no reason and you were pretty mean."  
"Yeah… I…I was just confused and I didn't understand what I was doing…"  
"I know, I know… You were drunk and… stuff."  
I nod. "Yeah…"  
Tweek smiles. There are the dimples again. He's so adorable.  
"Tweek, I… I didn't feel disgusted…"  
He looks up. "So you would rather say that you liked it?"  
I blush. "Well.. uhm.. yeah.. maybe."  
"I see."  
I scratch my head and look behind me. Tweek's dad is waiting in the car.  
"Where are you guys going?"  
"To the city where I lived before I came back to South Park."  
"Why?"  
"To see my mom."  
Now you mention it. I've never seen his mom since they moved back.  
"Why didn't she come with you?"  
"Because…"  
Tweek stops talking and looks down. "Because she's dead Craig."  
I don't know what to say.  
"She's buried in the other city. We moved from South Park to there because she was sick and the doctor told us that if she would live somewhere warmer, she could get better. But she didn't. She died. After she was buried, I couldn't live in the house where she died. So we came back to South Park. And here we are…"  
A tear rolls over his cheek.  
"See, that's why I don't wanna talk about it. I always start to cry. Haha…"  
I put my hand on his shoulder. I would hug him but his dad is watching.  
"I should probably go, my dad can't wait forever in the car…"  
"Yeah… Tweek call me when you're back?"  
He nods. "Sure."

* * *

**Hope you liked it anyway, please review so I can see that i haven't lost my readers and if i should continue the story. ALso the next chapter will be longer but you'll have to wait for it. Byebye (hearts for ya)**


End file.
